1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video transmission. apparatus, a video transmission system, and a reproduction control method by video transmission apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, scenes where the lecturer presents the material to the listener using a personal computer (PC) at the conference and public speaking are often seen. In such case, a projector wire connected to the PC is often used. The lecturer connects the PC to a DVI (Digital Visual Interface) terminal arranged at the projector by way of a cable, and delivers the speech while operating the PC at the position where the cable can reach. In some cases, an assistant that operates the PC is arranged in addition to the lecturer. In this case, the lecturer delivers the speech near the screen on which the screen content of the PC is projected.
Thus, the projector has been used to project a video on a large screen and present information to a large number of people. However, the projector is recently being widely used in general households, and a usage style of viewing movies and the like on a large screen by the projector has appeared. The background for this includes the fact that a high performance projector can be acquired relatively inexpensively, and that an environment in which a high quality video can be easily reproduced in the household by digitalization of the content is organized.
In order to use the projector, the projector and the reproduction device are obviously connected with a cable. However, in the household, the reproduction device and the recordation and reproduction device are installed near the television receiver, and the like, and are mutually connected with a cable. Thus, it is very troublesome to detach the cable and reconnect to the projector, or to move the reproduction device and the like to the vicinity of the projector. A technique of wirelessly transmitting the video signal output by the reproduction device and the like to the projector is thus given attention. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-336729 discloses a technique of wirelessly transmitting video data and audio data.